Charlie's Honor
by Starbuck6710
Summary: This story starts with the capture of Charlie Matheson ( Episode 1:13). She's reunited with her brother and mother only to find out some disturbing things about Monroe and her mom. Rachel is forced to finish the amplifier. And because of Charlie's honor to her family and the way she stood in front of a loaded gun for her brother Monroe now wants her in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "She called him Bass?"

Charlie felt herself slowly coming to consciousness. Her head felt like it had been hit with a hammer and a strange taste of something sour was in her mouth. She felt so tired, weak and heavy. Had she been dreaming? No she'd been on a long journey to rescue her brother from the militia with her uncle Miles, Nora and Aaron and they had made it to Philly by the skin of their teeth. But last night they had been taken from that apartment that they were sleeping in while Miles was out scouting. Captain Neville had found them. Charlie gingerly touched her left temple. Now she knew the reason she felt like she just got in a fight with Bobby McPherson from back home. And … _oh yea_, they drugged her. Then she got hit in the head when she tried to fight back.

She was slowly remembering the past twenty four hours now. They were a little blurry though. _Wait_! .._Mom_! … Mom was alive! …Danny, and General Monroe, _crap_. There was talk about a machine that could make jets fly and tanks kill thousands of people, and mom would be the one to make it happen.. _crap_ _again_. That's when that man with a gun came into view and pointed it right at us. Mom had begged for our lives. "No!" Charlie shot up only to be rewarded with the pain of a knife to her temple. She quickly shut her eyes and slowly opened them again to see her surroundings. She was on the cold floor of a cell, of sorts. There was a metal table and a metal bed with a thin mattress and right now Danny was sleeping peacefully on it. _How is it that Danny can sleep like that anywhere at any given time?_ She quickly crawled to the bed even though it hurt every muscle to move. "Danny, she said voice cracking. "Danny, are you alright"? Dannys eyes opened and he turned. His face was as swollen as it was the night before dried blood on the corner of his mouth and a large cut above his right eye but he smiled, turned and embraced her. It felt good to finally have him back. After all those days and miles, after everything she had gone through she finally held her little brother in her arms again, but what about her mom? Why was she here and when they thought for all these years that she was dead? And the biggest question of all was what did kidnapping Danny have to do with General Monroe or the militia? What was going on?

"I'm alright Charlie." Danny said, knocking Charlie back to reality. "I can't believe you came for me. I just can't believe it." Charlie pushed his hair back from his eyes and took a look at some of his cuts. "Well, I did little brother. I'll always find you. Now we need to find a way out of here and a way to get mom out too. Uncle Miles and Aaron helped me get here so I know they're working on a plan to break us out." Danny looked a little shocked. "Uncle Miles and Aaron… _Aaron from home_?", he asked. "yes, Aaron from home and uncle Miles. Miles was in Chicago and before dad…. dad died".. "Charlie could barely get the words out". ".. he told me to go get uncle Miles to rescue you. So now I've got _myself_ caught and now I'm in here with you. I've just made the _rescue_ that much harder." "It's alright", Danny whispered as he took her hand in his. "We'll find a way."

Charlie stood up and surveyed their cell. It must have been converted from a basement bedroom from pre-blackout times. What little light they had came from a small window that was about two feet by one foot wide and it was almost next to the ceiling, it also has bars on it. So there no crawling out _that_ window. There was an air vent under the table but it looked like it was fused shut somehow. "You know", Danny said. Last night after they drugged and carried you off to this cell they made me stay for a little while." This got Charlie's attention. "They what, they drugged me?" Danny stood up from the bed and walked over and sat with one hip on the table. "Yea, after mom said she'd finish their machine they stuck a needle in your neck and carried you away. Mom was crying and yelling at General Monroe but he just threatened to kill us if she didn't start on the machine right away. I felt hopeless Charlie, I couldn't do a thing," Danny cried.

Charlie embraced her brother trying to comfort him as best as she could. His next words came out like venom while his face was against her shoulder. "Then _he_ started touching mom, right in front of me. And I know he was doing it on purpose too. I could have killed him." Charlie instantly drew away and stared at him. "What, who touched mom?" She spat. "That General Monroe is who."Danny said, "First he just started to stare at mom and walk around her like a caged animal. Then he went up behind her and put his hand on the small of her back. She jumped when he did that." Charlie didn't like where this was going. Her mom _has_ been a prisoner of General Monroe for years she didn't want to even think what mom might have gone through. She'd heard of what Monroe does to his prisoners. Isn't that why she was in such a hurry to get Danny out of his clutches? She'd seen the scars on the backs of men, what would he do to women, especially a beautiful one like mom? "Then he was whispering in her ear and touching her shoulder and then her hip. And he looked right at me" Danny was talking again but Charlie's heart was pounding and all she could think about was what Monroe was doing to her mom right now. "…..and Mom said, Bass please stop." Charlie snapped her head up. "What? Mom called him Bass?"

Before anything more could be said between the two siblings the metal door was unlocked and swung opened with a bang. Three guards rushed in, one pushed Danny against the wall and the other two grabbed Charlie by the arms and handcuffed her behind her back. The large gruff guard with a tattoo on his neck whispered in Charlie's ear," well Blondie it's your turn to shine. If you go quietly we won't have a problem." Charlie turned her head and spit in his face. The guard took his fist and hit her in the back right in the kidneys. "Well," He said. "I guess we have a problem then, _Blondie_." As they half carried half dragged her down the hallway.


	2. Chapter: 2 Bath and Dinner

Bass swirled his vintage brandy and stared in his glass for a few more seconds before he downed it and then poured himself another glass. The liquor and the fact that the Mathesons were in this very house made him think of Miles and the time when they were fourteen and stole a bottle of scotch from Mile's dad. They and their two friends Mikey and Zane spent the night in Zane's old tree house, playing poker, smoking Camel cigarettes and getting sloshed. Bass came out of his musings with a little shake of his head. He needed to stop thinking of the past. He was only thinking that way because the Matheson family was here. All accept Miles that is. But hopefully that would change. Bass looked out the window of his large office and saw the busy streets of a city, _his_ city he helped put back together after the blackout. He felt a deep sense of pride. He was working hard to bring order to this new world that was full of chaos. Isn't that what he and Miles were trying to do initially? Bring order to the frantic world that was killing innocent people? And Miles just bailed on him when things went awry. Well things were different now. He had the Matheson family and he was going to capture Miles and persuade him to either come back to the Monroe Republic or he was going to have to kill him. There was no other way.

But right now he had other things to think about. Charlotte, no it was Charlie now. _Damn_ was she bold and incredibly brave. She stood right up in front of that loaded gun Strausser had pulled on her and Danny and declared that she _wanted_ to be the one to die. And _shit_ was she sexy. Just like her mother but the new 4.0 version. Pink full lips, round breasts, tight ass.. He was getting aroused just thinking about her and had to shift the front of his pants a little with his hand just to get comfortable. Just then there was a knock at the door and Bass had to quickly take a stance behind his desk to hide his evident erection. _Damn these tight pants._

"Come," Bass said, thinking what his words would really mean had the situation been in a different setting. A skinny Private with short red hair came in and bowed slightly. "Yes," Bass said. "Miss Matheson is in her room and everything is in order General." The Private said. "Good, and did you lay out the dress?" The private looked down at his feet and answered "Well, yes but…". "But what?" he snapped. The private took a deep breath. "It was really difficult to get her in the room and more difficult to get her to comply with the demands that you set for her. I don't think she'll wear the dress and come to dinner easily, sir." Bass looked closer at the private. He looked like he had just gone through a tornado. His clothes were a little and he had a few scratches on his neck and face. She was a firecracker that was for sure. "It's alright Miller, I'll deal with it. You go back to your duties." Bass told the boy. To much relief the boy made a slight bow and turned to leave. "Miller", said Bass. Miller turned. What about Mrs. Matheson?" "She'll be there tonight sir." Bass nodded his head and turned to the window. Miller made a salute and left. Bass chuckled and thought how much fun he was going to have tonight. But right now he had to get a certain blonde to learn a few rules. Bass downed three more glasses of brandy and left his office going directly to Charlie's room.

Charlie had been dragged through hallways and up stairs and more hallways until they finally threw her into a room and shut the door. But not before they took the hand cuffs off and told her to bathe and be ready at 7:00pm sharp for dinner. Charlie lay on the floor for several more minutes until the pain in her back subsided. Breathing raggedly she took in her surroundings. It was a small but nice room that was feminine. It had a fireplace and one window with bars on it. There was an elegant desk, a dresser and a large bed; all were bolted to the floor. There was also a bathroom. Charlie carefully got up and walked into it and where a bathtub used to be, pre-blackout, there was a very large porcelain tub that looked like it was from history books. And sure enough it was full of steaming hot water with a scent of flowers. It was so tempting, she felt so grimy and dirty from traveling and not bathing properly for so long. But what if a guard came in? She checked if the bathroom door had a lock. It used to, but it was broken. "Forget it," She said. "I really need a bath." Charlie quickly took off her clothes, threw them on the floor and dove under the suds. Ahh it was heaven. Her muscles felt so good she just wanted to soak and fall asleep in the water until it turned cold but she knew she couldn't take the chance. She found a bar of soap and a cloth on a rack next to the tub and started to wash away the dirt. First her feet then her legs and so on. It felt so good. Lastly she sank her head under the water to wash her hair with the shampoo she found. After she was done she stood up and found a towel to dry off with. It was a bit small it only covered from the top of her chest to the top of her legs but it would get the job done. Then she realized all she had in the way of clothes were her dirty and grimy ones on the floor. Maybe someone had returned her pack by now she had some clothes that were cleaner then these anyway. As she entered the bedroom she froze and tightened her hold on her small towel for there stood right in front of her was none other than General Monroe.

"Charlie, I see you're enjoying our facilities". He said with a wicked grin. "Might I say you look quite beautiful in that towel, I just wish I had come a few minutes earlier and watched the private show." Charlie didn't know what to do. She was in a state of shock and panic. "Get out!" Were the only words she could manage, with a quivering voice. Monroe took a few more steps towards her and smiled. "I'll let that one slide because this is your first day, but _no one_ speaks to me that way." The look in his eyes made Charlie swallow and take a small step back. Bass slowly drew his eyes down her body to her chest. They were partly exposed and she knew it, so she tried to cover them a little but by doing so she revealed more of her legs. Bass just smiled and stepped closer. Charlie started to shake a bit. Bass reached out and Charlie jumped back. "Scared of me?" He asked with a slight grin. With one finger he slowly ran it down her left shoulder to her exposed breast. Charlie then knew what his intentions were. She had hoped that feeling in the pit of her stomach was wrong but she knew now she was right. Monroe wanted her in his bed and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She just had to hold on until Miles came. Charlie closed her eyes, turned and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Bass couldn't help but laugh. "I'll have a Private come in and make a fire so you can dry your hair. You _are_ to put on the dress that's in the closet, all accessories you'll need are in the dresser and be ready at 7:00pm sharp. No exceptions. Oh, and your mother is joining us."

Charlie heard the door close and then open again. Then some noises that must have been the Private making the fire then the door closed again. She waited a full five minutes before opening the bathroom door. The dress, if that's what it was called was a pretty black fabric that reminded her of the towel she had just had on. It barely covered her. The only exception was that the dress had buttons up the side and it was so thin, you could practically see through it. It had two straps over the shoulders and it pushed up her breasts. It reminded her of the dress she had to wear when Nora was sick and they were at that poppy grower's house. There were also these things that were like thin socks that went all the way up her legs and attached to a black lacy belt that was above some black lacy underwear. It was very pretty but not practical at all. She'd seen them in an old magazine once. Then the shoes, high heels of course. "Oh, Miles where are you now? I need you." Charlie whispered with a hiccupped cry in her voice.

A sneek peak of Chapter 3

Dinner and Rope

Rachel fiddled with her wedding band, twisting it around her finger like she always did when she was nervous. She looked around the elegantly appointed dining area of Bass's suites. On the other side of the room there was a little parlor with a sofa, chairs, and a few shelves of books. The opposite side of the room there were two doors. One room led to his bedroom, which also had a bathroom and one to his private office. Bass had a small intimate dinner with his own style of "entertainment" afterwards almost every other night he was in Philadelphia and Rachel was always the only guest but not because she wanted to. But this time there were three chairs and three place settings. This left her a bit uneasy.

Rachel had been seated for about five minutes and was sipping on a glass of wine when the door opened and in walked her daughter. Or at least she thought it was her daughter. At first she thought it was one of Bass's prostitutes but it wasn't. Rachel stood up. "Charlie?" All the blood drained from Rachel's face, she couldn't catch her breath and she felt like she might faint. Holding on to the arm of her chair she realized someone was beside her saying something and telling her to sit down. "What?" Rachel managed to whisper. "Sit down mom; you look like you're going to be sick". It was Charlie and she was helping her into her chair telling her "it's all going to be okay." But Rachel knew better. She knew that she was now being replaced by her own daughter, her young and innocent daughter. "No, this can't be happening." She said.

Just then the door opened and both women looked up to see Bass stroll in.

* * *

_{Unfortunately I found out that the rest of my story is too explicit for this site. So you'll have to go to __**Archive of Our **____to read the rest. Just copy and past the title of this story in the search box to the right of the page. Sorry about the inconvenience.}_


End file.
